This invention relates generally to a self-evacuating vertical downspout adapter and method. In exemplary embodiments described herein, the present downspout adapter is designed to provide a low-maintenance, effective, durable and aesthetic structural transition from typically square or rectangular-section downspout piping to typically round-section horizontal underground piping in rainwater distribution systems.